Pawns of the Tide
by Jen35
Summary: After their mothers death Meagan and Jacob are sent to live with their father, a father who plunges them into the very core of Hell.
1. Book One Prologue Death

**Prologue** - Death 

"Wake up!" 

My heavy eyes held me prisoner in my dreamy sleep. Tightening my fingers around my pillow I gave a little grunt of protest, pushing my nose deeper into the down. 

"Meagan, wake up!" 

It was then that I felt a teardrop hit my cheek, promptly rolling down my face leaving a saltwater trail. Prying my eyes open I stared into the face of my older brother, his cheeks sallow, his eyes full of panic and sorrow. 

"What is it Jake?" 

He just stared at me for several moments, shaking his head back and forth in a numb sense of disbelief. Sitting up quickly I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, shaking it. 

"What?!" 

"M—mom," he croaked. "d-dead." 

The words echoed in the recesses of my mind. I could feel myself paling yet at the same time a bubble of anger was erupting from my stomach. Without thinking my hands flew into the air and towards him, only to be caught by his hands. 

"Liar," I stuttered, my eyes closing. He did not respond but I felt his arms hug me and then much like myself, he began to cry like a baby. 

We did not realize it then but that one tragic event would be our plunge into a hell so disastrous that our lives would be affected forever. 


	2. Book One Chapter One The Father

**Chapter One** - The Father 

The rain came down in sheets as we watched the casket that encased our mother being lowered into the ground. I felt my father's hand rest on my shoulder, slowly tightening around it until it became unbearably painful. Wincing I looked up into his face, a face I had never seen before. 

"Let's go," he said gruffly turning us towards a waiting car. We slid into the backseat, exchanging worried glances. 

"Buckle up," he commanded, doing so at once. The first thing I had noticed was that he was inexplicably neat. His hair was perfectly straight and his face held not one wrinkle. I had noticed instantly that both Jake and I had inherited his blue eyes but beyond that our features were that of our mother's. 

"Did you hear me Meagan?" 

"Yes sir," I said quietly, quickly fumbling for the buckle. 

He sat there for minutes, his hands on the wheel, staring out at the sheets of rain pounding down upon the windshield. Jake let out a quiet cough of nervousness. I felt his hand grab mine, something he hadn't done for years but it was a comfort and I squeezed his fingers to tell him so. 

"We need to get some things straight," our father paused, licking his lips nervously. "I am sure you are not aware of the fact that I am currently married and the father of five year old twins. You need to know that they are and will continue to be the most important people in my life. The death of your mother has come at a very…inopportune time but I am willing to make the most out of the unfortunate circumstances." 

I couldn't help but flinch as he slowly looked back on us. The way he made it sound it was almost as if we were nothing but an inconvenience. Where was the support? The love? 

"Uhm," he let out a Jake-like cough. "Meagan how old are you?" 

Had I heard correctly? Did he not know how old I was? 

"You don't know?" 

I watched his jaw tighten and only then did I see tiny lines appear around his eyes almost as if it pained him to think of such a thing. 

"I believe my question was asked first." 

"Thirteen," I mumbled, looking down. 

"What about you J---" 

"You didn't answer her question." 

I glanced quickly over at Jake. His face was tense, his hold on my hand becoming tighter with anger. 

"No," a chilly pause filled the car. "I do not remember how old either of you are. It has been a long time. Your mother and I ended all contact right after Meagan was born. But, since Meagan is thirteen I assume you are fourteen, if my memory serves me right. Am I correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well." 

Without another word the engine was sparked to life and as we rolled away Jake and I turned, watching the grave site disappear from view. Tears spilled down my cheeks to think of our mother, our protector, being gone. I could tell Jake shared my sentiment because he jabbed me in the side with his free hand, his way of showing affection. 

I was never more grateful for him than at that very moment. 


	3. Book One Chapter Two Oedipiti Island

bChapter Two/b - Oedipti Island  
  
pIt had never occurred to us that our father might be wealthy. For as long as either of us could remember we had lived in the same two bedroom apartment. Until Jake's thirteenth birthday we had even slept in the same room, sleeping on an antique bunk bed that we were convinced would crumble one day, squashing whoever was unlucky enough to sleep on the bottom.  
  
pOn Jake's thirteenth birthday mother had announced that we would receive our own bedrooms. For the past year and a half she had taken refuge in the living room on the foldout couch, an uncomfortable moth trap that was unfit for human habitation. It was something that only added to our memory of her, a selfless and hard-working mother that made what little we had into something spectacular.  
  
pIt was those memories that made our father's revelation even harder to handle. He seemed to drive for hours until he pulled up to a marina where the sun was just sliding out from underneath its cloudy shield and heading steadily towards the horizon. At the marina was docked what could only be called a yacht, its whiteness almost blinding.  
  
p"Alright," he said perfunctorily turning towards us for only the second time.  
  
p"You will grab your bags from the trunk and make your way upon the yacht. I will be joining you in approximately," he glanced at his watch, "thirty minutes."  
  
p"This is yours?" Jake said incredulously, glancing out the window.  
  
p"Of course. Let's not put us any more behind schedule."  
  
p"B—b-but," it was rare to hear Jake stutter. "Do you realize we've been living in a crappy apartment for our whole lives? Couldn't you have like, helped us? We're your kids!"  
  
p"Twenty nine minutes," was the only answer we received. We watched as he closed his door, walking into a building directly across from the water.  
  
p"I don't believe this," Jake muttered. Yanking open the door he slid out and I followed closely behind. He took both of our bags, his dark hair flying haphazardly in the sea wind.  
  
p"I can help," I protested, reaching out to grab my bag from his shoulder, but he turned just at the right moment and began to march towards the ship. Without another alternative I trudged along behind him, my hands sliding into my jean pockets and my gaze planted firmly on the ground in front of me. My long dark bangs flew in my eyes, something my mother always used to hate. Thinking of this I quickly brushed them back, sighing softly.  
  
pDropping our bags upon the deck, Jake settled down upon a bench that ran the entire length of the guardrail. Slouching considerably he slid his hands in pockets and sat staring at his worn out tennis shoes. It was something he did only when he was lost in thought. Knowing better than to interrupt him at such a moment I sat beside my bag where he had dropped it onto the gleaming floor, trailing my finger along the grooves and contours.  
  
p"All aboard then?"  
  
pLooking up I stared at the shadow of our father hovering above us, a sliver of a small etched on his otherwise wormy lips.  
  
p"Where are we going?"  
  
pInstead of answering he motioned with his hand and almost magically the motor sprung to life. His hands wound around the guard rail and he leaned over as we began to move, his eyes watching the marina until it became just a memory.  
  
p"You didn't answer her," there was a pause as Jake looked over at me, meeting my eyes but for just a moment. "p"Our destination is the place that my family and I call home."  
  
p"Which is?"  
  
p"Oedipiti Island." 


	4. Book One Chapter Three The Loft

bChapter Three/b - The Loft  
  
pBy the time we arrived at the island nightfall had shrouded us like a thick blanket. Jake and I strained our eyes for a glimpse of our surroundings only to be greeted with sounds of various types of nocturnal creatures.  
  
p"Grab your bags," our father said. We squinted as he struck a match, lighting a lantern and holding it high above his head. Long shadows stretched in front of him as he made his way along what was visibly a stone-lined path.  
  
p"I must stress some rules that must be abided at all times," he said slowly, his footsteps crunching heavily. We slid our bags farther up on our shoulders maintaining our silence.  
  
p"You must be quiet. At ALL TIMES."  
  
p"Why?" Jake demanded. There was no answer.  
  
p"You are allowed to travel on the South Side of the island during the day. You will not be allowed to venture out in the evening."  
  
p"And most importantly," a long pause filled the air. "You must NEVER sneak into the main house."  
  
p"The main house? But where are we---"  
  
pI was unable to finish my sentence for he stopped so abruptly that Jake and I slammed into him from behind, propelling him forward several steps. His back stiffened in annoyance as he swiveled on his heels, glancing down at us with eyes full of impatience.  
  
p"You will be staying in the loft."  
  
pBefore either of us could ask what he meant he pushed a door open and ushered us quickly into a massive building. Stalls were erected on two walls opposite of each other but there were no horses in occupation. In fact, the building looked untouched.  
  
p"Up," father commanded. He jabbed his finger above him and it was then that we realized what he indeed meant.  
  
pA drop ladder was rigged up towards a trap door. With certain trepidation I placed my hand on a rung, swaying slightly.  
  
p"Did you hear me?"  
  
p"She's…afraid of heights."  
  
pI felt my face start to flame with embarrassment but it was nothing but the truth. Just glancing up towards the door in the ceiling made me feel lightheaded.  
  
p"Yes, well…" there was a soft hiss as our father rubbed his face. Seeming to make a decision he nodded to affirm his thought and once more pointed.  
  
p"Up you go."  
  
pI felt rough hands grab my leg, hoisting me several rungs up. I clung miserably and only began to move when I felt him touch once more. Amazingly I made it to the top and as my head tapped on the door it flipped backwards revealing an area as large as our apartment that we had left behind not so long ago. Clawing at the hard wood flooring I fell stomach first upon to floor, rolling quickly away from the trap door.  
  
pA minute later Jake's head burst through the opening. His face was twisted in fury and it was not long before I realized why. Father sprung up after him but he did not come completely through. He stared at us as if he expected some form of gratitude. When neither of us spoke he just grunted.   
  
p"Until tomorrow," he said neutrally.   
  
pTears sprung to my eyes. He was supposed to say 'Good night darlings. I love you. Do you need anything? This is only temporary. If you need anything don't hesitate to come get me."  
  
pBut there was nothing…  
  
pExcept the sound of a lock and a key and the horrible realization that we were locked up in a strange place high above ground with no chance of escape. 


End file.
